Child of Innocence
by sammygirl1963
Summary: John and Dean are called away on a hunt and have to leave a sick Sammy behind. What happens when a motherly spirit latches onto the youngest Winchester? Sam is 14, Dean is 18. Dedicated to Thorny Hedge. WARNING: CHILD ABUSE in Ch. 4
1. Chapter 1

**Child of Innocence**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural and it's characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I am only playing in their sandbox for a little while.

**Author's Note**: This story is dedicated to Thorny Hedge who is a huge Bobby fan. I hope you enjoy it!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John and Dean were packing their duffle bags for a hunt in the backwoods of Iowa. Caleb had called needing the Winchesters help to take down a coven of nasty witches that he had been tracking for the past two weeks. The witches had been offering up babies as human sacrifices and had to be stopped.

As he packed his duffle, John looked over at a sleeping Sammy who was lying on the couch with a blanket thrown over him for warmth. Sammy had the flu and had been struggling with it for the past week on top of dealing with a broken leg from an accidental fall. He had rented the rundown house they were staying in now to give Sammy the time to rest and heal. He hadn't expected to receive the call from Caleb asking for help.

John didn't like the idea of leaving Sammy behind, but there was no way the kid would be able to go with him. He was as weak as a newborn kitten from all of the puking he had done over the past few days, not to mention the low grade fever that had been his constant companion for the last four days.

When John had received the call a few hours earlier, he had felt like he was between a rock and a hard place. He didn't want to let Caleb down, but how could he leave Sammy behind knowing that he was fighting the flu. As he debated what to do, it was Sammy who finally convinced him that they should go.

"_Look dad, Caleb's always been there for us when we needed him, you can't let him down now" Sam said as he looked at his dad though bloodshot eyes._

"_I don't know Sammy, You've been so sick lately and I don't think we ought to leave you here alone" John said as he worried about his son's health._

"_I'm fourteen years old now dad. I can take care of myself for a few days, besides Bobby is only a couple of hours away if I need him" Sam reminded John._

John thought about it for a few minutes and had to agree with Sammy's logic. "Okay son, I'm gonna call Bobby and tell him what's going on. If he hasn't got a hunt on the horizon, then Dean and I will leave to help Caleb.

Dean couldn't believe that his dad was actually considering what Sammy had said. "But Dad, we can't leave Sammy here by himself. What if he becomes so sick that he can't make it to the phone?" Dean was getting more and more anxious at the thought of leaving Sammy behind when he wasn't one hundred percent healthy. He knew Sammy had stayed by himself a couple of months ago, but that had only been for a day.

"Dean, I don't like leaving him anymore than you do, but Sammy's right, we can't let Caleb down after everything he's done to help us in the past. I wish I could leave you here to take care of your brother, but it'll take more than just me and Caleb to bring the coven down.

"I know you're right dad, but I don't have to like it" Dean said knowing there was no arguing with his father's logic.

John smiled at Dean as he picked up the phone receiver to call Bobby. He heard the phone ring four times and then heard Bobby's gruff voice coming through the line.

"_Singer here"_

"Hey Bobby, it's John"

_What can I do for ya John" _Bobby inquired

"I need a favor Bobby"

"_What's it gonna cost me?" _Bobby asked knowing that the last time John had needed a favor that it cost him a few hundred dollars to replace the windows in his truck.

"Just the cost of gas" John replied laughing knowing what Bobby had been thinking about, "I just need you to check up on Sammy for me for a few days if you don't mind" John said as he glanced over at his youngest son who was now sleeping on the sofa.

"_I don't mind at all. What's up?"_

"Caleb called, and he needs our help on a hunt involving a coven of witches. Sammy has a broken leg and he's recovering from the flu so there's no way I can take him on the hunt with us" John replied in answer to his friend's question.

"_I'll get there just as soon as I can John, but I'm right in the middle of replacing an engine for a friend. How soon do you have to leave?"_

"We're packing our gear right now and will be leaving within the hour. You don't really have to drive up here Bobby. I'd just appreciate it if you'd call him every few hours just to make sure the kid is alright."

"_I'd feel better myself John if I were there to make sure the kid is being taken care of. Just let Sammy know I'll be there later tonight."_

"Thanks Bobby, We'll be able to focus on the hunt knowing Sammy is being well taken care of" John replied before hanging up the phone and looking at Dean. "Bobby's agreed to watch over Sammy, as a matter of fact, he's going to come up later this evening and stay with him until we get back"

"S' good, I don't feel so bad about leaving him behind then" Dean said as he ran his hand through his short spiky blonde hair.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After John had loaded up the Impala with the gear they would need, he walked back into the house and crouched down beside the sofa. He lay his palm on Sammy's forehead and felt the heat that still radiated off his son's skin. He walked into the small bathroom and took the Tylenol from the medicine chest while filling a glass with water. Returning to the living room, he gently woke Sammy up.

"Hey kiddo, I need you to wake up and take these pills for me" John encouraged as he gently shook Sammy by the shoulder. Sam opened bleary eyes to see his father holding two small white pills out for him to take. Sam reached out to take them and popped them in his mouth before swallowing them down with a small sip of water.

"Thanks Dad" Sammy said as he felt his father pulling the blanket up and tucking it in securely around his shoulder. He looked over to see Dean putting on his leather jacket and said "You guys taking off now?"

"Yeah kiddo, do you think you'll be alright until Bobby can get here later tonight?" John asked rethinking his decision to leave.

"M'fine, I'll probably sleep until he get's here. Stop worrying about me"

"Ain't going to happen kiddo" Dean said as he winked at his baby brother. "We'll always worry about you no matter what."

"I'm not a baby" Sammy complained through a huge yawn as he rolled his eyes at Dean.

"Well, you're my baby son, so deal with it" John said as he tousled Sammy's hair. "I've put some Sprite on the coffee table for you to drink and the Tylenol is right beside it. Make sure you take two more pills at seven o'clock. I don't want your fever getting any higher before Bobby can get here" John said as he pulled Sammy's watch off of his arm to set the timer.

"Kay dad, I won't forget" Sammy said as he once again closed his eyes. "You and Dean be careful on the…" and Sammy began to snore.

"Dean, check all of the salt lines before we go. I don't want to take any chances with Bobby not being here yet." John watched as Dean left to do as instructed and then he placed a silver hunting knife and a 45 pistol on the coffee table within Sammy's reach. He didn't think Sammy would need the items, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

After Dean had finished checking the salt lines. John glanced around once more to make sure things were secure before bending down and doing something he rarely did, he kissed his youngest on the forehead and whispered "Stay safe kiddo" resting his hand on Sammy's chest for just a minute before standing up and walking out the door.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam was awoken from his slumber by the sound of something beeping. _"What the hell is that?" _he thought as he groggily tried to sit up. He rubbed his eyes with his fist before glancing around the room. He felt like crap and wondered where his dad and Dean were. Dean usually stayed by his side when he was sick and he could sure use some of that brotherly attention right now. His stomach was churning and he felt like he was going to be sick. Sam groaned at the thought of having to stumble down the hall to the bathroom on his own.

"Dean?" he called out in confusion, his mind hazy from his fevered state before he noticed the Sprite and Tylenol sitting on the table in front of him. Suddenly realizing that his dad and Dean had left for the hunt, Sam picked up the Tylenol and popped a couple into his hand quickly swallowing it down. Within moments of taking the medicine, his stomach decided to rebel and Sam promptly threw up all over the floor.

"Shit" he swore as he tried to stand up to get something to clean up the mess. The room started spinning before him and Sam collapsed back onto the sofa too weak to do anything else. Just before passing out, he could have sworn he felt the temperature plummet as a hand brushed softly through his hair while he heard the words _"Poor baby, mama will take care of you" _whispered in the air.

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

**Child of Innocence Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural and it's characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I am only playing in their sandbox for a little while. The song Sweet Child of Mine belongs to Sheryl Crow.

**Author's Note**: I was overwhelmed by the response to this story. Thank you to each and every person who read and/or reviewed, you all are awesome!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_The room started spinning and Sam collapsed back onto the sofa too weak to do anything else. Just before passing out, he could have sworn he felt the temperature plummet as a hand brushed softly through his hair while he heard the words "Poor baby, mama will take care of you" whispered in the air._

As Sam lay on the sofa floating in that dimension between consciousness and the all encompassing blackness of oblivion, he shuddered at the feeling of a ghostly touch to his burning forehead. It wasn't a familiar touch, but one that forewarned of danger. He didn't like the touch, wanted whatever it was to disappear and never come back. He tried to pull himself to consciousness, he needed to call for help. His breathing accelerated as he realized he was too weak to do anything to protect himself.

"Oh God, I'm going to die all alone" he thought with terror taking hold in his heart. He couldn't believe that having the lousy flu was going to cost him his life. Just as he felt tears of despair forming in his eyes, he heard the far off sound of somebody knocking on the door.

Sam sensed the presence leaving his side as soon as he heard Bobby's voice calling out to him. He felt immediate relief in knowing that he wasn't alone, that the man he and Dean loved as an uncle had arrived to help him.

"Sammy, it's Bobby. Open up and let me in kiddo" Bobby called out to let Sam know he was at the door. When he didn't hear the sounds of footsteps approaching, he wondered if maybe Sam had fallen asleep in the bedroom and was oblivious to his call. Bobby pulled his lock pick from his pocket and deftly opened the door in mere seconds. He was surprised at the chill he felt in the room knowing that Sammy was sick. He'd have to give John Winchester a piece of his mind about that later.

Bobby quickly entered the house to find Sammy seemingly passed out on the sofa with tears leaking from the sides of his eyes. He was stunned to see the bright pink flush on Sammy's cheeks and a disgusting pile of vomit on the floor in front of the couch. He reached out and placed his hand on Sammy's forehead and felt the immense heat radiating off of him.

"Shit" he swore as he quickly rushed to the bathroom to start running some tepid water into the bathtub. He had to get that fever down quick. Returning to Sammy's side, he started stripping the kid down to his boxers. "Sorry kiddo, I know you'll be pissed at me for doing this, but it's for your own good."

"Sammy, I need you to help me out here son" Bobby said as he gently nudged him on the shoulder.

"Huh, wha's wrong" Sam mumbled groggily, not having totally gained consciousness yet.

"Come on Sammy, snap out of it. You're too tall for me to carry now" Bobby said as he reached out and took Sammy by the arms, helping him into a sitting position.

"That's it kiddo, you're doing good" Bobby said as he pulled Sam to his feet. He wrapped one arm around Sam's waist and used the other to tug one of Sam's arms around his neck. He slowly led Sam down the hallway to the bathroom with Sam stumbling a few times from the cast on his leg.

Upon reaching the bathroom, Bobby helped Sammy to sit on the edge of the tub while he turned the water off. He then eased the fevered youngster down into the water, making sure that his casted leg hung over the side to keep it from getting wet.

Sam immediately started shivering as soon as his body hit the water. "Noooo" he cried out as he tried to push himself out of the freezing water only to find himself being restrained by Bobby.

"I'm sorry Sam, but it's the only way to bring the fever down" Bobby said as he pushed down gently on Sam's shoulders to keep him in the water.

"Pleeeassse B-Bobby, it h-hurts-s" Sam stuttered out as he looked at Bobby with tears streaming down his face.

"I know it does, and I'm sorry kiddo. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose. Just a few more minutes and then you can get out" Bobby promised with a heavy heart. He hated being the one having to inflict pain on the kid even though he knew it was totally necessary to do so.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The ethereal spirit of Miranda Montgomery hissed upon hearing the knock at the door. She was hoping it wasn't her bastard of a husband who had locked himself out again. She knew how angry he would be if he was kept waiting long. He had already given her more black eyes than she cared to remember not to mention how many times he had beaten their son black and blue. She would not allow him to hurt her baby anymore. She would find some way to stop him.

The spirit was drawn from her musings as she heard a male voice calling out _"Sammy, it's Bobby. Open up and let me in kiddo" _She didn't recognize the voice, but that didn't mean the man wasn't evil. She would have to watch him closely and God help him if he tried to hurt her or her child.

Miranda faded into a translucent form as soon as she saw the door opening and the man walking in. She tucked herself off into a corner so she could watch his every move. He seemed to care about her baby even though she had no idea who he was and just why the hell was he calling her baby Sammy? His name was Richie.

She tensed as she saw the man reaching out to touch her son's forehead and then heard him swear as he got up and quickly walked away. Just as she was about to materialize and make her way back to Richie, the man returned from where he had went and then started undressing her son. _"What the hell" _she thought as she heard the man say it was for her son's own good. How could any good come from a grown man undressing a boy? She prayed this man wasn't a pedophile with evil intentions for her only child.

Miranda watched as the man then woke her son from his slumber and helped him walk down the hallway. She followed behind to make sure the man didn't have something nasty planned for her baby. She was surprised to see the man named Bobby helping her Richie into the bathtub. Was he trying to help Richie? Her answer to the question was immediate as she heard her son cry out in pain. She had to do something quick to keep the man from hurting her son since he was evil, just like her husband!

Miranda focused her psychic energy on the can of shaving cream sitting on the sink. Using as much pressure as she could, she flung the projectile towards the man's head, hoping that it would be enough to distract him from hat he was doing to her sweet baby boy.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Bobby sat beside the tub voicing words of comfort to Sam, he caught sight of an object sailing through the air out of the corner of his eye. Sensing that it seemed to be on a straight trajectory and aiming for his head, Bobby threw up his arm just in time to deflect the can which kept it from impacting with his head.

"Son of a bitch" he growled at the pain of the can impacting with his arm as he immediately went into protective mode knowing that an angry spirit was making its presence known. Needing to get Sam to protective cover, Bobby grasped Sam under the arms and pulled him from the tub, hoisting him into his arms and sprinting for the boys bedroom. It was amazing what a man could do when adrenaline kicked into high gear.

Bobby placed Sam on his bed and searched Sammy's duffle bag that was sitting near the closet. Pulling out a container of salt, he quickly pulled Sammy's bed away from the wall and put a protective circle around it. He then lay a line of salt at the door entrance also hoping to keep whatever the hell the spirit was far enough away from Sammy while he ran out to his truck to get weapons and the laptop he had recently purchased to do some research.

As he raced to his truck and opened his hidden weapon's cache, he heard the sound of high pitched wailing coming from the house. "Oh God, please let Sammy be okay" he prayed as he grabbed a the lap top, a few weapons and a box of shells loaded with rock salt. Slamming the top on his lockbox, Bobby ran back to the house as fast as he could. Upon reaching the steps, he pulled a pistol up into firing position and quietly entered the house. If that thing was anywhere near Sammy, he would need the element of surprise on his side to take it out.

As he made his way to the back bedroom, Bobby could feel the chill that was building in the air. He soon rounded the corner to see a corporeal spirit shrieking as it was held back from entering Sam's room. Bobby could hear the eerie sound of the spirit calling out to Sammy, and damned if the thing wasn't referring to the kid as her own.

Bobby took aim and fired a load of rock salt into the spirit's back and watched it disintegrate and fade from view. He knew the rock salt wouldn't last for long and that the spirit would be back. Bobby quickly entered the boys room, careful not to disturb the line of salt. He walked over to Sam's bed and covered the shivering teen up with a blanket before reaching under it to remove the wet boxers that he still had on. Sam was already sick enough and wet clothing would only make things worse. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants lying on a chair and quickly put them on Sam making sure the kid kept his dignity.

He had no sooner finished when the spirit appeared again. "Why, why do you keep me from my son?" the spirit angrily asked as the winds began to build. Bobby could see the salt line beginning to disperse and raised his weapon in a threatening manner.

"He's not your son" Bobby growled out protectively before pulling the trigger once again. Knowing that he had to move quickly once the spirit was dispersed, Bobby pulled a tube of rubber cement from his pocket and quickly lay a line of it across the threshold of the door. He then poured a layer of salt over it knowing that the salt would be held securely in place allowing him time to figure out who the sprit was hopefully send it on it's way.

**TBC I know you're probably wondering what happened to Miranda to make her an angry spirit. Don't worry, all will be revealed in later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Child of Innocence Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural and it's characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I am only playing in their sandbox for a little while. The song Sweet Child of Mine belongs to Guns and Roses (This has changed to fit with the timeline of the story.)

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"He's not your son" Bobby growled out protectively before pulling the trigger once again. Knowing that he had to move quickly once the spirit was dispersed, Bobby pulled a tube of rubber cement from his pocket and quickly lay a line of it across the threshold of the door. He then poured a layer of salt over it knowing that the salt would be held securely in place allowing him time to figure out who the sprit was and hopefully send it on it's way._

Bobby glanced around the room that he and Sammy were now residing in. He didn't find much more than two beds to sleep on and a small desk. Looking over towards Sammy, he cursed himself for not grabbing the first aid kit. At least he had the small packet of Tylenol he kept in his pocket for emergencies. The kid was still obviously running a fever since his cheeks had a pink blush to them. Knowing he needed to find out just who the hell the spirit was as soon as possible, Bobby set up his laptop on Sammy's desk and got down to business.

Bobby quickly typed in the name of the local newspaper to search its archives for any unexplained deaths or supernatural happenings, He knew something must have happened in the house that the Winchesters were now staying in and it had to be bad.

Bobby soon found an article about a woman named Miranda Montgomery who disappeared five years ago with her teenaged son. The disappearance was deemed to be suspicious and her husband Mike had been hauled in for questioning after the neighbors had reported hearing screaming sounds having come from the house the night before the disappearance.

He also learned that Miranda Montgomery had been admitted to the hospital many different times for severe beatings but refused to press charges against her husband for assault and battery even though she had been put into intensive care on two of the occasions. Since there were no eye witnesses, the police could do little to the man without cooperation from his wife.

Bobby shook his head sadly as he thought about all the pain the woman must have suffered in her life. He wondered why she kept going back for more abuse when she should have taken their son and ran just as far as she could to get away from him. He wondered if maybe she had no family to rely on so lived a life of abuse because at least she had a roof over her and her son's head.

The more he read, the more pissed Bobby became. It was bad enough just knowing that her bastard of a husband had beat on her, but when he read how the child was abused too he saw red. How could a grown man beat the shit of a child he had helped bring into the world. How could the man be so frigging stupid not to know how special having a child of your own was. He was determine to hunt the son of a bitch down just as soon as all of this was over and make him pay for what he had done to Miranda and Richie.

As Bobby continued to read the article, he soon heard the eerie sounds of the spirit singing out trying to connect with Sammy. He immediately became more alert and focused on Sammy as his fingers danced along the keyboard trying to find more information. As he researched, he unintentionally listened to the sweet melodious sounds that were emanating from Miranda's ghostly form. He recognized the tune from the rock band Guns and Roses. He then heard Miranda murmuring what he assumed were supposed to be comforting words for Sammy.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Miranda stood outside the room and watched the man as he typed upon the computer after she had reanimated herself again into corporeal form. She knew he was most likely up to no good with whatever he was doing on his computer. She had known as soon as she saw the salt line that she would be unable to enter the room and to make matters worse, the evil man had placed the salt in a sticky substance binding it to the floor.

She then looked over at the bed to see her sweet Richie lying on it. She could tell just from the pained lines on his face that her baby was still sick and in distress. She longed to hold him in her arms and to stroke his hair since it always comforted him, but she was unable to get near him. So she did the only thing she could do and sung the tune that he loved so much.

_I hate to look into those eyes And see an ounce of pain His hair reminds me of a warm safe place Where as a child I'd hide And pray for the thunder And the rain To quietly pass me by Sweet child o' mine Sweet love of mine _

"Oh how sick you are sweet, sweet child of mine" It hurt to see her baby so sick as he lay there on the bed unable to even open his eyes with her unable to be near him.

Miranda once again focused her attention on the man that was keeping her from her child. She wondered if he was like that no good husband of hers. Did he think that the only thing that women were good for was sex and beatings. She wondered if she could work her feminine wiles on the man and get him to allow her entrance into the room.

She would just have to bide her time until the man left the room and then she would make her move. She would seduce him into taking away the invisible wall of protection that was keeping her out of the room. If not, she knew he would have to leave the room sooner or later if he cared about the boy as much as he pretended too. Richie would soon need some medicine or a wet cloth placed against his forehead to cool his fever down.

Miranda soon relinquished her corporeal form and disappeared from view. She placed herself in a far corner of the room where she could still watch protectively over Richie to wait until she could make her move.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As evening turned into night, Bobby shut his computer down to get a little rest before having to deal with the spirit of Miranda Montgomery in the morning. He walked over to Sammy's bed to find the kid still feverish, but not as bad as he had been when Bobby first arrived. He needed to give the kid some Tylenol to help with the fever, but he didn't want to wake Sammy from the first restful sleep he had since Bobby arrived.

Bobby lay down on Dean's bed to relax and watch over Sammy. He thought about the things he would need to do in the morning He believed that Miranda and her son had been killed and their bodies were buried somewhere within the house. He needed to find the bodies quickly and dispose of them so Miranda could move on. As he thought about where the bodies could be located, he never realized it as he drifted off to sleep.

Just a few short hours later, Sam woke up groggy and in a fever induced haze. He looked around and wondered how he ended up in the bedroom. The last thing he remembered was lying on the couch. He looked over surprised to see Bobby sleeping in Dean's bed_. "Huh, wonder what Bobby's doing here?" _he thought as he quietly crawled from his bed making sure not to awaken Bobby. Sam was in desperate need of something cold to drink to ease his burning throat.

Sam stood up and swayed a little before finally steadying himself and walking out of the room. He shuffled into their small kitchen and pulled a bottle of juice from the refrigerator. He opened the bottle and swallowed some of it down before grabbing some Tylenol from the bottle of the counter. Damn, but he felt bad.

Not having the energy to walk back to the room, Sam walked into their living room area and lay down upon the couch. He was disgusted to see the dried vomit on the floor that he had puked up earlier. Not wanting to smell the mess, he crawled to the other end of the couch before laying his head down and going back to sleep. Sammy never sensed the ghostly presence of Miranda as she once again moved to his side.

"Oh my sweet baby boy, you've come back to me" Miranda whispered as she once again took corporeal form so that she could run her fingers comfortingly through her sons hair. "You don't have to worry anymore baby, mama's here and she's going to take good care of you. I'll be ready for that nasty man the next time he tries to take you away from me. Mama will do whatever it takes to make sure we aren't separated again.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom, Bobby was beginning to stir. "Damn, I can't believe I feel asleep on watch" he said as he rubbed his fist in his gritty eyes. He stood up to stretch and then glanced over to make sure Sammy was okay. His heart starting racing as soon as he saw that the bed was empty.

Immediately fearing the worst, Bobby picked up his gun and raced from the room to find Sammy lying on the couch with the spirit of Miranda kneeling beside him. He immediately tensed as he said "Get the hell away from him bitch."

Bobby raised his gun to fire, but was telekinetically pushed forcefully into the wall hard enough forcing his pistol to fall from stunned hands. He watched as the spirit floated towards him.

"I am not a bitch" Miranda stated as she stood before Bobby looking him up and down. I am a woman, a woman who knows what all men want" she said as she reached out to caress Bobby's cheek with cold hands. She reached her other hand up to Bobby's face and gently brushed her lips against his, before letting her hands trail down to the buttons on his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bobby ground out as he shivered at the touch of Melinda touching him in such an unwanted way.

"Such a coy man, you don't have to be modest with me" Melinda cooed as she finished unbuttoning Bobby's shirt and pushed it down his arms. "I know you want this, all men do. After we're finished, I expect you to leave this place and never come back or I will kill you."

**TBC **_**Sorry this chapter is so late in getting up. I had a very scary family situation this afternoon. My niece and her family was involved in a car accident. They were hit by a drunk driver. Thank goodness the injuries weren't bad.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Child of Innocence Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural and it's characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I am only playing in their sandbox for a little while

**WARNING: There is child and spousal abuse in this chapter as Miranda remembers the last beating she and her son received at the hands of her drunk husband**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Such a coy man, you don't have to be modest with me" Melinda cooed as she finished unbuttoning Bobby's shirt and pushed it down his arms. "I know you want this, all men do. After we're finished, I expect you to leave this place and never come back or I will kill you."_

Bobby snorted after hearing the words that Melinda had said to him. Just what the hell had made her think that he'd want anything to do with her corporeal body. Hell, it freaked him out just even thinking about doing the nasty with a ghost. He was drawn out of his repulsing thoughts when he felt Miranda cup him with her palm in a rather private area through his jeans.

"Hold it right there bitch" he said rather forcefully. "I have never needed it so bad that I would do it with the dead, so you can take you freaking hands and put them elsewhere. What I do need right now is to take care of the kid laying over there so sick on the couch right now and I would appreciate it if you'd let me go."

Bobby suddenly felt a sharp stinging pain as Miranda slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you speak to me like that, do you not realize who is control here" she said as she reached down and unzipped Bobby's jeans to prove her point. Miranda was about to divest Bobby of his jeans when she heard a loud moaning sound coming from the couch. She quickly lost all interest in seducing Bobby and she disappeared only to reappear by Sammy's side.

"Richie, what's wrong baby boy?" Miranda asked as she ran her ghostly fingers through Sam's hair. She watched as her beloved child's head tossed back and forth as he continued to moan. She placed her palm on Richie's head to stop him from moving it and said "Come on baby, open your eyes and look at mama. I need to know what's wrong so I can fix it."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam was aroused out of his sleep when he heard the sounds of Bobby and somebody else talking. His mind was so foggy that he was having trouble making out what was being said, but Bobby didn't sound to happy about whatever it was. As Sam become slightly more lucid, he swore he could hear the sound of a woman's voice and it sounded like she had the hots for Bobby, but if that was the case, then why was Bobby angry.

Knowing deep in his mind that something was wrong and that he needed to help Bobby, Sam tried to fully awaken but as soon as he opened his eyes, the room began to spin at a dizzying speed. He heard himself moan as he tried to put a halt to the nausea that was building up.

Suddenly, he felt a cold presence beside him as unfamiliar fingers raked through his hair. Suddenly feeling endangered, he started tossing his head trying to clear it. Something was definitely off, he could feel it. His suspicions were soon confirmed when he felt chilled palms placed upon his cheek and a woman's voice saying "_Come on baby, open your eyes and look at mama. I need to know what's wrong so I can fix it."_

Sam opened his eyes a fraction and looked into the face of a spirit hovering directly over him. "Nooooo" he shrieked as his body began to tremble and he tried to push himself away from the spirit in terror. He started to hyperventilate as he realized he was too weak to get away by himself.

Sam could feel himself beginning to lose consciousness as silver stars began dancing in his line of vision. He glanced over to see Bobby against the wall and gasped "Bobby, help me please" as his lungs struggled to take in some much needed oxygen.

Miranda was in shock as she watched her son react so violently to the tender loving care that she was trying to give to him. She had only seen this reaction from her baby when his dad had come home drunk from a night at the bar. On those nights, Mike would beat her almost senseless and then tie her to a chair. He would then force her to watch as he abused Richie unmercifully for ever being born. She remembered the last beating so vividly that it was like watching a motion picture on the television screen.

_Mike had come home from a night of drinking at Bill's Tavern and she was angry. She had no doubt that he had taken his whole paycheck and blown it once again on booze, women, and poker. She glared at Mike as he stumbled over to the couch. _

"_Where's your paycheck Mike. You promised to come straight home tonight so that we could get some groceries. You know there's no food left in the house."_

"_Don't tell me what to do with my money whore. I'll do as I damn well please. Now get your fat ass in the kitchen and make me something to eat" Mike had said._

"_Are you deaf you dumb bastard, I just told you there's no food" Miranda had screamed at him in exasperation._

"_That's because that worthless piece of shit you call son probably ate it all while I was gone" Mike had retorted, his anger starting to boil._

"_How dare you refer to our son in such a vile way" Miranda seethed as she looked at her husband in contempt. "You're the one who is a worthless piece of shit"_

_Mike had exploded so violently at hearing those words that she recoiled in terror knowing that he was probably going to kill her. She started to turn and run but he grabbed her hard by the hair and yanked her body to the ground. He pummeled her stomach and arms and then kicked her hard in the ribs as she lay on her side gasping for air. He then picked her up and tied her to the chair once again._

"_You're gonna watch him pay for turning my words on me you stinking harlot" Mike yelled as spittle rained down on her face. Mike walked to Richie's room where he knew the child would be hiding in the closet. He wrapped his meaty hand around Richie's arm and gave a tremendous jerk to get him out of the closet. Richie had howled in pain as his shoulder was dislocated from the socket._

_Mike had pulled Richie down the hall and stood the sobbing thirteen year old in front of his mother. "Now watch what happens to your precious son when you defy me woman."_

_Mike yanked down Richie's jeans and underwear and then took off his belt as he bent Richie over the table. Mike applied his leather belt to Richie's bared behind until welts had formed but he kept right on beating until the welts had opened up and blood was running down the child's legs. Richie screamed until he was hoarse from the severe beating that his dad was inflicting on him. As the pain became insurmountable, he pleaded with his dad to stop but the pleadings only made Mike more angry._

"_You're nothing but a damned crybaby" Mike hollered as he yanked Richie up by his hair and flung him hard to the floor. He gave him two swift kicks in the ribs and heard an audible snap as his steel toed boot connected with his son's ribcage. He was pleased to see that Richie no longer was screaming since he had succumbed to unconsciousness._

_Miranda had screamed and begged Mike to leave Richie alone as she witnessed her son's beating. Tears rolled freely down her face as she saw the angry welts forming on her son's bottom. She could see shades of blue and purple popping up as the tender skin of his behind bruised under the severe form of corporal punishment being administered. She nearly puked when blood started flowing down his legs . She then stared in abject horror as her child was ruthlessly flung to the floor and brutally kicked to the point where she could hear his ribs snapping. The thing that terrified her the most however was when Richie's screams abruptly fell quiet. In her heart, she suddenly felt cold as she couldn't sense Richie's presence in the room anymore._

Miranda was so absorbed in her memory that she neglected to realize it as she lost her telekinetic hold on Bobby and he slid to the floor. She let out a loud ear piercing wail as her anger escalated and the winds began to swirl, quickly building up to near hurricane storm force within the house. Objects began flying haphazardly through the air as Miranda unleashed her anger on everything and anything in her way.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby's heart nearly broke when he heard Sammy pleading for his help. It was obvious the kid was disoriented and terrified at having woken up to a spirit hovering over him. Bobby knew he had to help the kid before Sammy slipped into shock due to the fragile health he was already in.

Bobby struggled to break free of the invisible hold on him when he saw Sam beginning to hyperventilate but it was all to no avail. Ready to try and reason with the ghost of Miranda once again, Bobby decided to try and reach her through her mothering instincts. Bobby never had the chance however as Miranda's spirit seemed to be in some kind of trance. As Bobby watched her, he could feel the tension building in the room as the spirits face grew angrier. He felt himself suddenly released and he collapsed to the floor.

Bobby didn't linger there for long when he felt the winds start whipping fiercely throughout the room. He rushed to the couch and placed his upper body over Sammy's to protect the kid as objects started flying through the air as dangerous projectiles. He grunted in pain as he felt a heavy book slam into his shoulder, thankful that it hadn't hit Sammy's head. Fearing that one of them could be killed when the glass windows began to shatter, Bobby gently lifted Sammy off the sofa and lay him on the floor as he then flipped the sofa to cover the both of them.

After approximately fifteen minutes, Bobby heard the eerie sound of silence and slowly lifted the couch and peered out to a scene of utter devastation. Not seeing any signs of Miranda, he righted the couch and then placed Sammy on it as he quickly scanned the room. "Holy Shit" gasped Bobby, as he surveyed the incredible amount of damage in the room. Every window that he could see had been shattered, the door had been ripped off it's hinges and the small television lay shattered on the floor. "I gotta get you out of here kiddo" Bobby said as he reached down to pick Sammy up. He knew things had become much more dangerous and he needed to get Sammy out of the house as quickly as possible. He had just hoisted Sam into his arms when he felt Miranda's presence make herself known once again.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Child of Innocence Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural and it's characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I am only playing in their sandbox for a little while

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__"I gotta get you out of here kiddo" Bobby said as he reached down to pick Sammy up. He knew things had become much more dangerous and he needed to get Sammy out of the house as quickly as possible. He had just hoisted Sam into his arms when he felt Miranda's presence make herself known once again._

"Damn it, don't you ever give up" Bobby groaned out as Miranda appeared standing before him once again. He couldn't believe he had almost made it out of the house with Sammy in tow, now he was back into the same dire predicament as earlier. He had to put an end to this mess and soon. He could feel the heat radiating off of Sammy's body once again and he knew the kid needed medical help and soon.

"Put him down now" Miranda spat out as she once again coalesced into corporeal form and barred the way leading outside. "You will not take him away from here, away from me."

"Listen lady, I know what you went through and it had to have been horrible to be treated so badly by somebody who was supposed to love you, but Sammy had nothing to do with it. He's the innocent one here, you gotta let me get him out of here" Bobby argued pleading his case with the spirit.

"My Richie was innocent too, and still he was beaten to death and taken away from me. I will not allow you to take away another child from me. He is mine now. You no longer have any rights to him" Miranda informed Bobby deciding that Sammy would be better of with her than any man walking the earth.

"Lady, your freaking crazy if you think I'm just going to hand this kid over to you and walk away. He is not yours. He has a family that loves him and treasures him. Just let me get him out of here so I can get him some help. Can't you see how sick he is? If I leave him here with you he could die."

"You lie" spat Miranda knowing that the man just wanted to take away her only chance at having another child and she couldn't allow that to happen. Sensing that the man was about to bolt away, Miranda unleashed her telekinetic energy and forced Bobby to the floor. She then forced him to lay Sammy down in front of her feet before flinging him across the room where his head collided severely with the wall, knocking him unconscious.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Damn, I'm tired" said Dean as he lay back in the Impala. The hunt for the coven of witches Caleb had trailed had went relatively quick as they had some unexpected help with Bill Harvelle and Joshua showing up. They had dispersed of the witches rapidly and were now headed back towards South Dakota and Sammy.

"Me too son" said John as he ran his hands through his dirtyhair. He was looking forward to getting home and having a hot shower. He had thought about stopping last night to get a few hours of sleep, but decided against it wanting to get home and check on Sammy. He knew Bobby was taking good care of the kid, but Sammy wasn't easy to get along with when he felt sick. John just hoped the flu had basically run its course and that his youngest child was on the mend.

"Hey Ace, why don't you give Sammy a call. I'm sure he'd love to know that were on our way back and you can also find out from Bobby if I need to pick up any more Theraflu and Gatorade for the kid" John said smiling at his oldest knowing that Dean had been itching to get home to Sammy.

John didn't have to tell him twice. Dean pulled his cell phone out of his leather jacket and hit speed dial two and waited for it to connect to his baby brother. He was smiling in anticipation with his leg bouncing up and down as he waited for his baby brother to pick up the phone. His was disheartened to hear Sammy's voice mail pick up after five rings.

"Huh, there's no answer. You don't suppose anything is wrong do you dad?" Dean questioned with a tint of worry in his voice.

"Nah, Sammy is probably just sleeping trying to get over the effects from the flu" John said as he reached out to clasp Dean gently on the shoulder. "Why don't you try Bobby's number."

"Yeah, good idea Dad" Dean said as he looked through his contact list. Finally locating Bobby's name, he hit the button and waited anxiously for the grizzled hunter to pick up. After seven rings, Bobby's phone also went over to voice mail making Dean's anxiety shoot up tenfold.

"Bobby's not answering either dad. Something's gotta be wrong." Dean sputtered out as his hands clenched into fists.

"I'm sure everything's alright Dean, they're probably just busy right now. Let's try not to worry until we have a reason to" John said feeling anxious in the pit of his stomach also. It wasn't like Bobby not to answer his phone when he knew that they would be checking up on Sammy. Feeling the need to get home quicker, John pushed the gas pedal on the Impala just a little bit harder as they sped down the highway.

Dean didn't notice the scenery flying by outside his window as he sat and contemplated about what could be going at home. He had a queasy feeling building up in his stomach that something was wrong and that they needed to get home fast.

"Drive faster dad" Dean implored as he focused his attention on the highway ahead with a heavy heart. He really, really needed to see Sammy.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby woke up feeling groggy as he tried to remember just where in the hell he was. He opened bleary eyes to look around and had trouble recognizing the place he was in. "What the…" he thought as he looked around at the room that was in shambles before him. As he glanced around, small bits and pieces of what had happened started filtering through his mind.

John had called him to keep an eye on Sammy because the kid was sick, so he must be at John's place. But why was it in such disrepair and just where was Sammy? As he became more alert, Bobby tried to stand up but was unable to do so. "Son of a bitch" he said as he found himself tied firmly to a chair. His wrists ached from the twine that tightly held them to the arm of the chair.

"Sammy?" Bobby called out with fear lacing his voice. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious and there was no telling what that bitch Miranda was doing with him now. "Sammy, answer me damn it."

Terror gripped Bobby firmly within its grasp as he thought about all of the things that could be happening to Sammy. What if Miranda had decided to make sure Sammy joined her in the after life. The Winchesters would never survive the loss of their youngest, hell he would never survive it knowing that it was his fault for not having protected the kid well enough.

Bobby could feel his pulse racing when he suddenly heard the sweetest sound he could have ever hoped for at the time, the sounds of Sammy moaning in the room that connected the one that he was now tied up in. At least he knew the kid was still alive and that he had a chance of getting them out of this freaking mess.

"Sammy, it's gonna be okay kiddo. I'm right here. Don't you give up on me kid. I'll figure something out" Bobby asserted hoping that the kid could hear him and would be comforted by his voice.

Meanwhile in the living room, Sammy was just beginning to stir once again. His mind was in a fever induced haze as he struggled to comprehend what was happening around him.

"H-hot, so hot in h-here" Sam moaned as he tried to push himself up from the sofa he was laying upon. He felt weak as a newborn colt and his unsteady arms refused to support him as he tried to push himself from the sofa once again.

"De'n, please w-water, need a d-drink" Sammy gasped as he struggled to open sluggish eyes. He soon felt a glass of water tipped to his lips and gulped greedily from it, the water quenching the fire in his throat instantaneously. "Th-thanks" he mumbled before succumbing to fever induced sleep once again.

"Miranda smiled as the boy called Sammy accepted the liquid she offered to him. This was the first time he had willing allowed her nearby instead of recoiling in terror. Maybe soon he would willingly give himself over to her and she would have the child she desperately longed for once again.

"You're welcome my sweet, sweet baby boy" Miranda cooed as she lovingly stroked Sammy's hair the way she had seen the other man do to comfort him in times of distress. After watching Sammy finally succumb to sleep, she knew it was time to take care of the man called Bobby once and for all, Once she was rid of him, there would be no one to stop her from making the sleeping child hers forever more.

As Bobby struggled to free himself of the rope that was binding him. he felt the temperature in the room drop and knew Miranda was about to reveal herself to him once again. _"Damn, that bitch has the worst timing" _he thought as he stilled his movements. Just a few more minutes and he would have had the rope on his right hand lose enough to pull through the bindings.

As the spirit of Miranda appeared before Bobby, she smiled evilly at the thought of what she was about to do to the man. She would make him pay for all the times that she and Richie had been abused in their lives. Men were evil and she could at least teach this one what it felt like to truly hurt. She could keep him from being able to influence anymore innocent children the way he had Sammy. Who knows what she would have to do to the kid to rid his mind of whatever this man had taught him.

Bobby shivered unconsciously as he saw the evil smirk and the eerie gleam in Miranda's eyes. He knew whatever was about to happen, it wasn't good. He watched as Miranda walked over to the kitchen sink and pulled a filleting knife from the drain that the silverware was drying in.

As Miranda turned to face Bobby, she said "You will now pay for every evil deed you have done in this life. You will feel the pain of having the skin sliced from your body until there is no more evil left within it."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Child of Innocence Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural and it's characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I am only playing in their sandbox for a little while

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__As Miranda turned to face Bobby, she said "You will now pay for every evil deed you have done in this life. You will feel the pain of having the skin sliced from your body until there is no more evil left within it."_

Bobby gasped as Miranda approached him with the knife. Hoping to delay her long enough to free himself from his bonds, Bobby said "I'm not the evil one here lady. Yeah, I'll admit that I have killed some things, but that was only to keep them from harming others." As he talked, he worked on loosening the binding still holding him to the chair being careful not to alert Miranda to what he was attempting to do.

"All men lie" Miranda informed Bobby as she raised the knife and placed it to his right shoulder. Miranda applied pressure and her eyes gleamed in satisfaction as she watched the knife slice into Bobby's skin. As the blood rushed to the surface, she pulled the knife down slicing a neat strip of skin neatly from Bobby's shoulder as she heard the man grunt out in pain.

"Guuuhhhh, you freaking bitch" Bobby panted out as beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. His eyes watered involuntarily as he took some deep breaths trying to quench the pain in his upper arm.

As Miranda lifted the knife once again, Bobby's arm began to spasm uncontrollably as he tensed waiting for the knife to pierce his skin once more. But instead of peeling away his skin, this time Miranda plunged the blade deep into Bobby's bicep.

"Oh God" Bobby gasped out as he felt the blade sink deep into his muscle. The pain was so intense that he could swear he saw firecrackers going off before his very eyes. He could feel himself slowly sliding into oblivion and knew that would surely mean his death. He had to fight to stay conscious not only for himself, but Sammy as well. There was no way he could leave the kid alone in the hands of a psychotic ghost.

"God will not help you, he protects only the innocent" Miranda preached to Bobby as she raised the knife towards Bobby's face. Bobby tried to withdraw from her reach, but Miranda grasped him by the hair and pulled him to her as she waved the knife around in front of his face.

"What should I do next?" Miranda asked as she waved the blade in front of Bobby's face. "Should I cut your tongue out to keep you from corrupting the minds of innocent children or should I take your eyes so that you shall never look upon the innocent again?"

Bobby had no doubt he was about to die as he looked into the homicidal eyes of the spirit before him and it terrified him. He wasn't afraid to die, it was bound to happen sooner or later with the life he lived. What terrified him was knowing that Sammy would be left unprotected and in the hands of a neurotic psychopath because he had failed him. Just as Bobby was about to give in to despair, he heard the most wonderful sound in the world, that of a 1967 Chevy Impala rumbling into the driveway.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean felt elated as the Impala rounded the corner onto Shuman Street. Just two more blocks and he would finally be able to see Sammy again. He knew in his heart that Sammy needed him for some reason and it was killing him inside not to be there for the kid.

As they pulled into the drive, Dean's heart plummeted as he took in the destruction from the outside of their house. The windows had been shattered and the door had literally been blown off its hinges. "Holy Shit" Dean gasped aloud as he flung open the door and raced towards the house, pulling his hand gun from the back of his jeans having placed it there earlier.

As he approached the porch, he could hear the sound of his dad right behind him. He held his gun in ready position as he and John arrived at the door simultaneously. John used hand motions to let Dean know that he was going right and expected Dean to go left as they entered the door. Counting to three with his fingers, John entered the house with Dean right behind him. Both hunters quickly scanned the room taking in everything within eyesight.

John's attention was quickly drawn to the kitchen as he heard the sounds of ragged breathing. He motioned Dean to check out the living room area while he slowly made his way to the kitchen. Having silently made his there, John's eyes took in a heartrending scene as he saw Bobby tied to a chair with a deranged spirit holding a knife uncomfortably close to his eye.

Knowing that Bobby could be blinded if he made the wrong move, John shouted out "What the hell are you doing in my house?" to draw attention away from Bobby. He had his gun held firmly ahead as he watched the spirit release her hold on Bobby and turn his way while throwing the knife towards him.

John fired his gun as he watched the spirit disappear from view as he felt the blade of the knife slash into his shoulder. He grunted in pain and walked over to check on Bobby . Finally reaching his treasured friend, John knelt down and placed his fingertips to Bobby's wrist checking for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief at the steady thumping he felt with his fingertips.

"Bobby, can you hear me?" John asked as he scanned Bobby for injuries. He winced when he saw the raw skin on his shoulders where the knife had smoothly peeled away the top layer of skin. He saw the blood oozing from Bobby's bicep and quickly pulled a dishcloth from a drawer and wrapped it firmly around Bobby's arm. John was pleased to hear Bobby groan and watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

"How you doing man?" John asked as he watched Bobby's glazed eyes slowly focus on him.

"Sam--my" Bobby grunted out as his head slumped towards his chest.

"What, what about Sammy?" John asked as he cradled Bobby's face in his hands forcing the grizzled hunter to look at him once again.

"The sp-spirit w-wants-s Sammy" Bobby whispered before finally giving into the blackness as the pain became too much for him to bear.

John didn't waste any time getting to his feet and rushing from the room to go and find Sammy. As he entered the living room area, he found Dean crouched down near the sofa trying to rouse his brother. "Dean get Sammy out of the house now" John ordered in a loud voice as he raised his gun to cover his boys.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After Dean watched his dad move towards the kitchen, he quickly scanned the destruction in the living room. As he did so, his eyes immediately caught the still form lying on the couch. "Sammy" Dean choked out as he rushed over towards his baby brother. He knelt down and placed a palm to Sammy's cheek to try and rouse him. He instantly noticed the intense heat radiating from his brother's face.

"Shit kid, you're burning up" Dean said as glanced around the room looking for a bottle or pan of water to cool Sammy down. Finding nothing, he gently patted Sammy's cheek to try and rouse him. "Sammy, I need you to wake up for me dude"

"Come on kiddo, open your eyes" Dean prodded needing to let Sammy know he was there.

Before he had a chance to say anything else, Dean heard his father shout out in an authoritative voice. "Dean get Sammy out of the house now!" Dean immediately placed his arms under Sammy's back and the crook of his knees and then hoisted his baby brother into his arms. He didn't know what had his dad so worried, but he knew better than to question his dad. He carried Sammy quickly out the door and placed him inside the Impala knowing that he didn't need to be outside in the evening air.

After John watched Dean carry Sammy out of the house, he returned to the kitchen and cut the ropes binding Bobby to the chair. He picked the unconscious hunter up in a fireman's carry and quickly hustled him out of the house also.

After securing Sammy in the car, Dean looked up to see his dad carrying Bobby over his shoulder and heading towards the Impala. Dean climbed into the backseat and placed Sammy's head on his lap while his dad secured Bobby in a seatbelt in the front passenger seat. "What the hell happened?" Dean asked his dad as John keyed the ignition and the Impala rumbled to life.

"Bobby was being tortured by a spirit that wanted your brother" John answered as he pulled out of the drive. 'Take care of Sammy as best you can Dean until I can get us to Jeffersons Clinic.

John knew there was no way he could take them to the hospital with the shape that they were in. It was obvious that Bobby had been tortured and the police would most likely be called in by the attending physician. His main worry however was that he would be reported to CPS once the doctors had seen how sick Sammy was. He was worried that the doctors would accuse him of waiting to late to seek medical help when his child had obviously been running an extremely high fever.

Dean cradled Sammy to him as he reached down on the floor to pick up the half empty bottle of water he had tossed there earlier. He pulled off his t-shirt and doused it in water as he used it to wipe the sweat from Sammy's face. He then talked soothingly to his brother as he tried to rouse him enough to take a sip of water.

"Shit Dad, he's seizing" Dean suddenly called out as Sammy started jerking in his arms. Dean tried to keep Sammy from hurting himself as his arms and legs jerked uncontrollably. He became aware of his father pulling the Impala over on the side of the road and getting out as he tried to secure Sammy to keep him from falling into the floor board. He watched as his father snatched open rear door.

"Dean try to hold him still" John said as he pulled his hunting knife from his pocket. John watched as Dean wrapped his arms around Sammy's chest securing the kids arms to his side. John quickly slit the front of his youngest son's t-shirt to make it easier for Sammy to breathe.

"Help me turn him onto his side" John instructed Dean as he took hold of Sammy's legs. He knew there was a good chance that Sammy could start vomiting from the seizure and wanted to make sure the kid wouldn't aspirate on it if he accidentally swallowed some of it. After they had gotten Sammy situated, John climbed back into the driver's seat and roared off once again. Sammy and Bobby needed medical attention as soon as possible.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Child of Innocence Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural and it's characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I am only playing in their sandbox for a little while

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **_"_Help me turn him onto his side" John instructed Dean as he took hold of Sammy's legs. He knew there was a good chance that Sammy could start vomiting from the seizure and wanted to make sure the kid wouldn't aspirate on it if he accidentally swallowed some of it. After they had gotten Sammy situated, John climbed back into the driver's seat and roared off once again. Sammy and Bobby needed medical attention as soon as possible._

Dean held his brother close to him as they traveled down the road. The seizure had finally stopped and Sammy lay unconscious in his arms struggling for air. He hated the wet raspy sound that his brother was making with each breath. He could see white lines of pain forming around Sammy's mouth and knew that he would soon enter respiratory distress without medical help. He hated the way his voice trembled when he looked at his father and said "Dad hurry, Sammy's getting worse."

"We're almost there son" John said as he pulled into the small town where Jefferson's clinic was located. He had called ahead to warn Jefferson that they were coming and knew that the hunter/doctor was waiting for them. As he pulled the Impala over in front of the clinic, he saw Jefferson standing outside with a couple of orderlies and two gurneys.

John had no sooner pulled over then Jefferson reached out to open the back door. He reached in to assess Sammy's vitals quickly and then helped Dean remove Sammy from the car and place him on a gurney while the orderlies helped Bobby. He quickly placed a portable oxygen mask over Sammy's mouth and nose to help him breathe easier since John had warned him over the phone that his youngest son was having trouble breathing.

"I don't need that damned rolling bed" Bobby groaned out as he gently eased himself out of the car. As he stood, the change in elevation made his head swirl and he stumbled against the car with one of the orderlies quickly supporting him before he hit the ground.

"Bobby, get your damned ass on that gurney before I put you there myself" Jefferson called out as he and Dean pushed an unconscious Sam's gurney toward the entrance to the clinic. He smiled when he heard Bobby grumble in protest and then grudgingly climb up onto the rolling bed. "Let's get them to treatment room five Jefferson called out as they entered the automatic doors to the clinic.

Upon entering the treatment room, Jefferson picked Sammy up off the gurney and transferred him to one of the beds in the room. "Help me strip him down Dean" Jefferson called out as he started removing Sammy's shirt. "We've got to get him cooled down and fast. Dean immediately complied and pulled off Sammy's sweat pants and socks. Jefferson then took his temperature and was dismayed to see a reading of 104.3.

"Dean, I want you to place these icepacks under Sammy's knees and his armpits, while I give him an injection of Paracetamol" Jefferson stated as he handed over the blue icepacks to Dean. He watched as Dean started the task and then he pulled out a hypodermic syringe and a vial of the anti-pyretic drug. The Paracetamol would act as an ant-inflammatory and make Sam sweat profusely thereby helping him to lower his body temperature.

Jefferson quickly withdrew the amount needed and asked Dean to roll Sammy over towards him. After Dean did as instructed, Jefferson lowered Sam's boxers just a little, swabbed a small area and injected the drug into his muscled bottom. He heard Sammy groan as he injected the drug into his system and then placed a bandage over the injection site.

As Jefferson continued to treat Sammy, he placed a stethoscope to Sammy's chest so he could listen to his lung sounds. He winced as he heard the rumbling sounds deep within the kid's chest. Turning to John, he said "Sounds like Sammy has developed a severe case of bronchitis as an indirect result of having the flu. What that means is that the bronchial passages in his lungs are inflamed and it's causing the tiny airways in his lungs to shut off. Most likely, Sam has developed an upper chest infection as a result. I'm going to start Sammy on some antibiotics for the chest infection, but I'm also going to place him on some corticosteroids to help open his agitated airways.

Jefferson then started an IV on Sammy to re-hydrate him and to administer the medicines he needed to start on the road to recovery. Checking his fever once again, he was happy to see that Sammy's temperature had dropped to 102.5. "S'good, his fever is coming down now." Jefferson placed a light sheet over Sammy then looked up at his small family and said "He's gonna be fine" before walking over to check on Bobby.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

While Jefferson had been working on Sammy, one of his nurses was cleaning the nasty wound on Bobby's shoulder. She gently dabbed a gauze pad over the area to clean away the blood and then poured peroxide over the area to cleanse it. Bobby sucked in a breath and hissed "Damn woman, what are you trying to do, kill me?" He asked as he supported his injured arm with his other hand.

"I'm sorry sir" replied the nurse. "But we have to get the area clean and keep it from getting infected. I can ask the doctor about an injection for pain medicine if you'd like."

"Hell no, I ain't letting you near my ass with a frigging needle after what you just did to me" Bobby responded with a surreptitious look on his face. He glanced around to find his easiest avenue of escape just in case the nurse decided he needed the medication anyway.

After cleaning the area where Bobby's skin had been sliced from his shoulder, the nurse cleaned out the deep knife wound to his bicep. "I'm afraid this one is going to require some stitches" she said when she saw how deep the wound went.

"Yeah well, I'll wait for Jefferson" Bobby said as he looked at the nurse in horror just thinking about her jabbing him with a needle.

"Stop acting like a baby" John laughed as he watched Bobby's antics. "Suck it up like the man you are."

Bobby glared at John. "You want to take my place with the Genghis Khan of nursing here you are more than welcome to.

"Now, now Bobby" Jefferson smirked as he approached the seasoned hunter. "Melissa is just doing her job and you should be thanking her instead of comparing her to such a tyrant.

Bobby just huffed. "When she starts treating me with a little tender loving care then maybe I'll think about it."

"I'd be happy to give you some TLC anytime Melissa stated as she winked at Bobby while handing over the needle and nylon thread to Jefferson so that he could stitch up Bobby's arm.

Dean cackled at hearing Melissa's remark. "Uh oh. Looks like Bobby's got himself a brand new girlfriend."

"Yeah, maybe we should take Sammy and get ourselves another room" John suggested as he winked at his oldest son.

"Keep it up you two and you'll be needing another room for a medical reason" Bobby enunciated with a growl.

Jefferson laughed at the banter between the hunters. He knew that they had had a pretty rough time and needed the jovial release to ease some tense nerves. After he finished stitching Bobby up, Jefferson motioned towards Bobby's jeans and said "Drop 'em."

"Wh-what the hell do you mean drop 'em" Bobby asked with raised eyebrows.

"You're gonna need a tetanus shot after having that knife slice and dice you and the best place for that is in the behind" Jefferson stated as he picked up another sterile hypodermic syringe to give Bobby his shot.

"Son of a bitch" Bobby growled as he moved to drop his pants. He flinched as he felt the needle jab into his upper behind. He knew his bottom would be sore for a few days.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A couple of hours later, Dean watched as Sammy began to arouse. He watched as his baby brother rolled his head to the side and then mumbled incoherently.

"Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean questioned as he smoothed Sammy's bangs away from his face. "Come on little brother, open those eyes for me" Dean prodded as he grasped Sammy's hand and squeezed it once before releasing it again.

"De' wh're?" Sammy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on his brother's face.

"You're in Jefferson's clinic" Dean answered knowing exactly what his little brother was trying to ask. "You were pretty sick dude. You had a high fever and it caused you to have a seizure."

"Kay" Sammy said as he reached up toward the oxygen mask on his face.

"No leave it alone, you need it Sammy" Dean stated as he grasped Sammy's hand and placed it back by his side.

"Why-y?" Sammy asked as he suddenly began to cough forcefully causing him to lose his breath.

"That's why" Dean explained knowing that Sammy was pretty well out it. "Go back" to sleep Sammy, I'll still be here when you wake up."

"N-not t-tired" Sammy stated as his eyes slowly closed and he surrendered to slumber once again.

"Sure you're not" Dean smiled as he ran his fingers through Sammy's hair in a comforting motion knowing that it would help Sammy to relax further into a deep slumber. As soon as Sammy's breath evened out, Dean looked up to see his dad and Bobby deep into conversation. Knowing that they were most likely talking about taking care of the spirit who had attacked Bobby and was fixated on his brother, Dean said "Dad, I want to be in on this hunt. I'm gonna make that bitch pay for the hell she's put Sammy through."

"Dean, I'd rather you stay here with Sammy. He's going to be pretty weak and I want to make sure that he's kept safe just in case that spirit is able to break free of the house" John said. "Bobby and I will go back to the house tomorrow and take care of her once and for all."

Dean hated being left behind, but he knew that his dad was right. Somebody needed to be with Sammy at all times until Miranda was disposed of permanently. "You're right, you don't have to worry about Sammy dad. I wont leave his side for a second. You can count on me."

"I know that Ace, I always do when it comes to your baby brother" John said knowing there was no one else he would trust more than Dean with his baby boy's life.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Child of Innocence Ch 8**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural and it's characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I am only playing in their sandbox for a little while

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__Dean hated being left behind, but he knew that his dad was right. Somebody needed to be with Sammy at all times until Miranda was disposed of permanently. "You're right, you don't have to worry about Sammy dad. I wont leave his side for a second. You can count on me."_

As John sat with Bobby and planned the hunt, he glanced over often to keep a check on his boys. Sammy had been sleeping most of the time and it had concerned him at first until he talked to Jefferson. Jefferson had explained that Sammy would feel exhaustion for some time to come as a result of fighting the bronchial infection in his lungs.

"How's he doing Dean?" John questioned his oldest as he saw Dean reach over and run his fingers through Sammy's hair.

""He's okay I guess, just a little restless right now" Dean answered as he watched his brother toss his head back and forth. "He's mumbling something, but I can't understand what he's saying." Returning his attention back to his baby brother, Dean once again stroked Sammy's hair in a comforting manner. "Shh, it's okay Sammy, Shhh, I'm right here" he whispered as he watched Sammy relax back into a peaceful sleep.

Sammy had no sooner relaxed into a peaceful sleep than Nurse Melissa walked back into the room to check on her two favorite patients. "How is the little one doing?" She asked as she walked over to check on Sammy's IV.

"He's fine" Dean answered with a smile as he watched the nurse replace the nearly empty IV bag with another one.

Melissa then took Sammy's pulse before placing an ear thermometer in his ear. "His temperature is 101.5. Looks like the antibiotics are doing their job" she said to Dean seeing how protective and attentive he was of his younger brother.

After Melissa finished checking on Sammy, she walked over to assess Bobby also. She took his wrist in her hand and checked his pulse. "Heart rate seems a little fast" she said as she looked at Bobby with longing eyes."

"Well that's what happens when you have Nurse Ratchet looking after you" Bobby mumbled under his breath.

Melissa just laughed at Bobby's comment and announced "I need you to roll up your sleeve for me Mr. Singer, the doc has written up an injection of Cephalexin for you."

"What the hell is that and what is it for?" Bobby inquired as he rolled up his sleeve.

"It's an antibiotic. Jefferson wants to stop a soft tissue infection before it has a chance to take hold" Melissa said as he she walked over to the medicine cabinet to get the items she would need to administer the shot.

Bobby walked over to where Melissa was standing so he could get it over with as quickly as possible. He hated the damn things.

Melissa swabbed a small area on Bobby's arm and then quickly administered the injection. "I'm sorry" she when she saw Bobby wince from the feel of the needle entering his skin.

As soon as the nurse was finished, Bobby turned around to walk back over to where John was sitting. He was immediately caught off guard as he felt Nurse Melissa give him a few pats and a loving rub on his bottom before he was out of her reach. Bobby's cheeks turned crimson in color when he noticed that John and Dean had witnessed the pats on his behind also.

"Whoo hoo Bobby you babe magnet you" Dean cackled after witnessing the nurse flirting with Bobby. "At least you are moving up with this one. She is actually alive."

"Shut yer yap kid" Bobby growled as his face became even redder. He couldn't believe that Melissa had actually been so forward with him when there were others in the room.

"Aw, come on Bobby, you know you loved it" Dean teased as he smirked at the hunter who was like an uncle to him now. "Besides, it was you who mentioned a little TLC earlier. Melissa was just giving you what you asked for."

"Keep it up Dean-o and I'll be giving you a little TLC of my own" Bobby warned as he shook his fist in Dean's direction.

John just laughed as he watched Dean and Bobby going back and forth. It was better than going to the movies and the show was free.

"Hey Bobby, can I be best man at your wedding?" Dean asked he tried to look serious, but failed miserably in the attempt since he was giggling so hard.

"That's it" Bobby gnarled as he picked up a pillow on his bed and flung it at Dean.

"Thanks Bobby" Dean said as he tucked the pillow behind his back to make the hard chair he was sitting in just a little more comfortable.

"Don't mention it kid" Bobby answered as he shook his head in defeat. There was just no way to win against Dean Winchester when he was in one of his teasing moods.

Later on as evening turned into night, John watched as Dean drifted off to sleep followed shortly by Bobby. Before turning in himself, John placed some protective wards and sigils to make sure that Sammy would be as safe as possible until he and Bobby could deal with Miranda. He was worried that her unhealthy fixation on Sammy would allow her to leave the house in her need to get to his youngest son.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Meanwhile back at the rented house where the Winchesters had been staying, the ghostly spirit of Miranda Montgomery was livid. Once she had coalesced and found the child gone, she had become highly agitated. "Nooooo" she wailed a she searched the house for the boy she now claimed as her own. She needed him desperately and could not see herself being happy for eternity without him. The more Miranda searched, the more angry she became. Windows throughout the house exploded like bombs as the wind pressure inside the house increased and furniture flew haphazardly about making holes in the walls.

"Where are you child of mine?" she called over and over as her desperation grew. Finally realizing that he had been taken away from the premises, Miranda knew she had to concentrate on locating him and then willing herself there. Miranda closed her eyes and focused on the face she knew as well as her own child now. She thought about those beautiful hazel eyes that were glazed over in sickness. She concentrated on the long curly chesnut hair that encompassed the child's head like an angel's halo. As she meditated on these things, her mind began to take her to a place she did not recognize. Eventually, she could see the child lying on a bed surrounded by medical equipment. She was saddened when she saw an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. As she continued to observe him, she saw the IV hanging from a pole that was providing fluids and medicines to him. "Oh my poor baby" she cried when she realized just how sick he truly was.

As she watched the boy, she noticed the room seemed to be kind of dark with only a small light shining, She continued her scan of the room and noticed that three men were with the boy, the one called Bobby and the two others who had arrived later and stolen the boy away from her and that they were all sleeping. "You will not keep me from my child" Miranda seethed as she concentrated on getting to the place where her Sammy was.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Judson was sitting in his office at the clinic when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He sensed that something was going to happen soon and it wasn't going to be good. Feeling a sudden need to check up on Sammy, he got up from his desk and started walking down the hall towards the young hunter's room. As he made his way down the hall, he noticed that the temperature had started to drop. "Shit" Jefferson exclaimed as he saw the spirit solidify just outside of the youngster's room.

Meanwhile, back inside Sammy's room, John also had woken up to an uneasy feeling. He knew immediately that something was wrong as soon as he glanced over at his youngest son and saw how agitated he seemed to be. "Dean, Bobby, wake up" John ordered as he scanned for trouble. He didn't have long to wait as he saw the spirit of Miranda forming just outside of his son's door. "Damn it, why can't you leave my son alone" John swore forcefully as he watched he spirit consolidate before his very eyes.

"You chose to leave him behind" Miranda answered as she faced the man standing before her. "You didn't care enough to stay and make sure he was taken care of. You gave him up. He is mine now and you cannot have him back"

As his dad faced off with Miranda, Dean and Bobby situated themselves in front of Sammy to be his second line of protection just in case things went wrong. There was no way that they were going to let the psychotic bitch even get close to the youngest Winchester.

"Yes, I did leave him behind, but I also made sure that somebody was coming to stay with him and take care of him" John retorted trying to keep Miranda talking. He had noticed Jefferson further down the hall and the doctor/hunter had motioned for him to keep her busy. "Whether you like it or not, he is MY son and always will be."

""We will see about that" Miranda bellowed as she started calling out to Sammy. "Come to me my son, mama is here now and you need to go with me."

"You need to think again" Miranda heard a voice announce from behind her. As she spun around, she saw a man dressed in jeans and a button down shirt with a stethoscope placed around his neck. She turned around to face the new comer and was immediately doused with holy water laced with salt before he could make another move. She screeched loudly and then faded out of existence.

"Bobby we gotta get back to the house and find that body now" John enunciated knowing that Sammy would not be truly safe until the spirit was taken care of once and for all.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Child of Innocence Ch 9**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural and it's characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I am only playing in their sandbox for a little while

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. My sisters have went back to Pennsylvania and I should now have more time for writing!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__"Bobby we gotta get back to the house and find that body now" John enunciated knowing that Sammy would not be truly safe until the spirit was taken care of once and for all._

"John, is everybody alright?" Jefferson asked as he walked into the room after having helped to disperse the nasty spirit.

John glanced around to check on the other three before replying "Yeah, we're good. Sammy was a little restless before the spirit showed, but he seems to be resting fine now."

"I'll be the judge of that" Jefferson said as he walked over to check on the youngest Winchester. He grasped Sammy's left wrist and placed his index and middle finger to the inside of Sam's wrist and checked his radial pulse. Finding it just a little fast, he used his stethoscope to listen to Sammy's heart. "His pulse is a little fast, but he seems to be doing fine. I'll keep a close eye on him the rest of the night."

""I'd appreciate it, thanks Jefferson for taking such good care of my boy." John voiced as he reached out to sweep the hair away from Sammy's eyes.

"Anytime John" Jefferson replied before looking at the two hunters and saying "I overheard the two of you talking just before I walked in. I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go out there hunting right now Bobby. You've been through a lot and your body needs a chance to rest and heal."

"I won't be able to rest until I know Sammy's safe doc, and that won't happen until we get rid of that clingy bitch" Bobby stated knowing that Jefferson wouldn't be too happy with him.

"I'm just saying that it could be dangerous going out on a hunt in your condition Bobby. You're not at one hundred percent and that could affect your reaction time" Jefferson explained as his reason for worrying.

"Don't worry doc, John will be there backing me up. Hell, he'll probably do most of the work himself" Bobby smirked as he pulled his ball cap off and rubbed his head.

"Just be careful, both of you" Jefferson voiced before checking on Sammy once again and leaving the room.

"He could be right ya know" John said as he glanced over towards Bobby. He didn't want to put his close friend in any more danger than he already would be going up against the angry spirit.

"Don't even think about it Winchester" Bobby grumbled to let John know that there was no way he was going to be left out of the hunt. "That bitch tried to take Sammy on my watch and I'm going to be in on taking her down."

"If you're sure, then let's get to it" John stated. Turning to face Dean, he said "Watch out for Sammy son. That spirit will most likely make another attempt at getting Sammy before we can do the salt and burn."

"Don't worry Dad, I'll be ready for her" Dean replied as he stood protectively beside his baby brother. He didn't plan on sleeping tonight so that he could keep a watch over Sammy to make sure he stayed safe.

"I know you will Ace" John said honestly knowing that Dean would give his life for Sammy if necessary. He just prayed things never came to that because he didn't think he could survive losing one of his own children to the hunt and his boys damn sure couldn't survive without each other. Looking at Bobby, John motioned for him to follow and they walked out of the room eager to get the hunt started.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John pulled up outside their small rental house and was amazed at the devastation he saw. If he'd thought things had looked bad when they left earlier, it was nothing compared to what he saw now. The house looked as if an atomic bomb had went off inside it. There would be no salvaging the place once they finished with the spirit. He and the boys would have to find another place to stay until Sammy was fully healed. Sam would be upset since it meant uprooting him from school again, but they wouldn't have a choice.

"Well, looks like you and the boys are going to be spending some time at my place" Bobby said as though he was reading what was on John's mind. "I don't think you want to be here when the landlord sees just how bad this place has been destroyed."

"That would be great Bobby, Thanks. I'm sure the boys will love it and it will give Sammy a chance to recover." Wanting to get the hunt over with, John looked at Bobby and said "You ready?" as he pulled his gun up and prepared to enter the house.

After Bobby nodded his head in an affirmative way, John silently crept into the house knowing that Bobby would be right behind him. He scanned the room quickly before motioning Bobby to go to the right while he went left. After establishing that Miranda had not yet materialized, John and Bobby started an intensive hunt for the bones.

"Any idea where the bones could be buried?" John asked Bobby after approximately ten minutes of hunting as he scanned for any obvious hidden places.

"I wish I did man, I could have ended this before you ever got back home" Bobby regretfully admitted wishing that things hadn't progressed so far. It would take him a long time to get over the guilt of Sammy getting so sick because he hadn't been able to protect him.

"Well, you're here to help now and that's what counts" John stated with conviction wanting Bobby to know how much he appreciated the help after everything Bobby had already went through because of Miranda. "Okay man, let's think about this rationally. If you had just killed somebody and wanted to keep the body hidden, where would you put it?" John questioned hoping to get some ideas.

"The most likely place would be to bury the body in the basement, but then that would be so obvious to the police that a cunning man might chose to hide the body in a wall or something like that" Bobby answered trying to help.

"I think you've hit on something there Bobby. Let's start knocking some holes in the wall and see what we can come up with" John suggested needing an outlet for his growing anger. He felt like a ticking bomb just waiting to explode. Smashing some holes would go a long way in easing the tension he was feeling.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean sat in the hard plastic chair watching his baby brother sleeping. Sammy was resting peacefully since Jefferson had added a sedative to his IV earlier. For the first time since they had gotten back from the hunt, Dean couldn't see any lines of pain on Sammy's face and he was happy that his brother was finally relaxing. "Sleep well kiddo" Dean whispered as he placed a damp wash cloth on Sammy's forehead to help bring the fever down even more.

Jefferson stood in the doorway watching Dean as he whispered words of comfort to his baby brother. He couldn't hear what Dean was saying, but he could see the positive impact as Sammy seemed to smile just a little in his sleep. "Looks like everything is going well" Jefferson announced as he walked into the room.

"Sammy's a Winchester, what else would you expect?" Dean stated as he smiled and ruffled his baby brother's hair. "He'll bounce back from this before you know it."

"I don't doubt that for a minute Dean, you Winchesters are just too damned stubborn to stay down for long" Jefferson pronounced with sincerity as he checked Sammy's vitals. After listening to his lung sounds, Jefferson smiled and said "Sounds like the bronchitis is starting to clear up a little, he's not wheezing as badly as he was when you brought him in."

"Ya hear that Sammy, Jefferson says you're getting better" Dean said hoping to get a reaction from Sammy but the kid jut continued too sleep.

Seeing the disappointed look on Dean's face, Jefferson told him "Give it some time Dean, he's been through a lot and his body needs time to regain it's strength"

"Yeah, I know that but I…" Dean trailed off as he felt the sudden dip in temperature. He immediately took a protective stance in front of Sammy as he saw the shimmering form of Miranda Montgomery solidify jut outside Sammy's door.

"What the fck is your problem lady?" Dean seethed as he glared at the ghost that was causing his family so much trouble. 'Why can't you just leave him the hell alone"

"Mine, the child is mine" Miranda crooned as she stared at the sleeping teenager on the bed.

""He'll never be yours" Dean spat out as he reached behind him for his pistol. He didn't want to have to use it inside the clinic but he would as a last resort.

While Dean kept the spirit busy, Jefferson quietly slipped off to the cabinet containing the medical equipment and pulled out an IV containing saline solution. He wasn't sure it would have enough salt content in it to disperse the spirit, but it was worth a try. Jefferson slowly worked his way within throwing distance and then flung the solution towards the ghost. He watched in satisfaction as the angry spirit squealed in agony and then faded from view.

"Whew, wasn't sure it would work" Jefferson said as he turned around to look at Dean. "You'll find more of those in the cabinet over there if she comes back."

"Thanks Jefferson, for everything"

"You're welcome Dean, just glad I could help" Jefferson responded before walking out the door to check on other patients located on the other side of the building.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John was about to give up on the idea of finding the body hidden in a wall when he suddenly heard Bobby holler "Yahtzee" from the master bedroom. He rushed into the room to find Bobby sweating profusely and his breathing labored as he say the gleam sparkling in the man's eyes.

"That bastard of a husband hid her body in their own bedroom" Bobby panted as he cradled his sore arm in his hand. The injury had been aggravated from swinging the ax to break holes into the wall.

"Let's just salt and burn the bitch and get the hell out of here" John said as he poured a liberal amount of salt onto the bones hidden in the wall. Before John could light a match however, the spirit of Miranda Montgomery coalesced before them and threw out her hands sending John and Bobby crashing into the dresser on the far wall.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Child of Innocence Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural and it's characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I am only playing in their sandbox for a little while

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__"Let's just salt and burn the body and get the hell out of here" John said as he poured a liberal amount of salt onto the bones hidden in the wall. Before John could light a match however, the spirit of Miranda Montgomery coalesced before them and threw out her hands sending John and Bobby crashing into the dresser on the far wall._

John felt that odd feeling of being airborne before his back connected solidly with the wall forcing the breath from his body. "Holy shit he gasped as he fell to his hands and knees. He was going to be stiff tomorrow from the beating his back just took by colliding with the dresser. He looked over to see Bobby lying flat on his back and moaning. Not knowing how badly his mentor friend had been hurt, John pushed himself away from Bobby before getting to his feet. He needed to focus Miranda's attention on him until Bobby got himself together.

"Lady, I've had just about enough of your shit" John said breathlessly as he stood, swaying lightly on his feet. He tried not to grimace as he pushed himself away from the wall that he had used to get to a standing position, he couldn't let the spirit know how much pain he was really in. Scanning for his weapon, his eyes caught sight of the gun laying off to the side approximately seven feet from where he now stood. There was no way he could get to it without Miranda noticing. Swearing under his breath, he hoped that Bobby was becoming more alert and would make a move soon. John's attention was drawn back to Miranda as he heard her give him an ultimatum.

"Release the child to me or die" Miranda vehemently stated growing tired of being kept away from the boy she already loved. Sure, he wasn't her Richie, but he had the same sweet hazel eyes and the chesnut brown hair as her own baby boy. She was sure that in time, Sammy would grow to love her and forget the family he would be leaving behind. This family didn't love him as much as she did which was evident by the way they had left him behind in a serious state of illness. The man standing before her was obviously a neglectful father just like her murderous husband and he deserved to be punished. She would have to torture him a little before taking his life.

"Are you ready for some fun?" Miranda asked with a baneful glint dancing in her eyes. She was going to enjoy being the one to inflict the torture this time. With a flick of her wrist, she swept John's feet out from under him and he landed hard on the floor, jarring the bones in his already injured back. Using a telekinetic force to hold him in place, she quickly walked over and kicked him hard in the ribs.

"You evil bitch" groaned out John as he collapsed to the floor with pain radiating throughout his body. He didn't think his ribs were broken, but they would sure as hell hurt tomorrow. "I'm going to fcking kill you."

Miranda just laughed at the statement. "Like father, like son" she said remembering that his oldest had also threatened her earlier. "All you men think about is killing, that is why I must take Sammy from you. The child is innocent and I cannot allow you to destroy that innocence."

"What makes you think I want to destroy that innocence lady?" John gasped out holding his palm to his right side. He had to keep her talking until he regained some strength or Bobby joined him in the battle. "Don't you think I know my child is special, that he sees the good in everything?"

"Apparently not, since you subject him to a life of killing" Miranda accused as she looked at the lamp across the room and used her powers to fling it at John's head.

John raised his arm as the saw the ceramic lamp sailing quickly towards him. He grunted in pain, biting his bottom lip when he felt the lamp ram into his arm. "Aren't y-you doing th-the same th-thing?" John stuttered cradling his injured arm to his chest. "By killing us, you would be doing the exact thing you accuse me of."

"Only because you force me to with your evil ways" Miranda stated as she viciously delivered a punch to John's right cheek.

"Damn it" groaned John as he suddenly saw movement off to his right. Bobby was slowly moving towards his own gun trying to stay undetected by the evil spirit. He had just reached out to grasp the pistol when it sailed across the floor to Miranda's feet.

"You will pay for that" Miranda spat at Bobby as she focused on the knives lying in the sink and sent them sailing Bobby's way.

"You freaking crazy idjit" yelled Bobby before he dropped quickly to the floor, the knives sailing over his head. This bitch meant business. The thought had no sooner passed through his head when he felt himself lifted off the floor and thrown over the bed landing against the wall. Before he could move an inch, the bed slid towards him and effectively pinned him against the wall.

"I'll deal with you later" Miranda informed Bobby as she once again focused her attention on John noticing that he had once again managed to stand up, though he was wavering considerably.

"The time has come for you to die" Miranda enunciated coldly as if it was a known fact to everybody in the room that it was going to happen.

"Lady, even if you kill me, you still wouldn't be able to take my son" John told Miranda knowing that Dean and Bobby as well as a few others would protect him until death. "You'll never get close to Sammy again so you might as well move on and leave my family alone."

Miranda's face became livid with rage upon hearing John's words and the winds began to swirl around her. She was going to have to bring the high and mighty hunter to his knees. Focusing on the main obstacle between her and the object of her desire, Miranda focused her attention on John's throat.

John's eyes grew huge in abject horror as he realized he could feel the pressure of invisible hands closing around his throat and trying to squeeze the life out of him. He reached up to try and stop the hands from choking him only to realize there was nothing there for him to grasp on to_._ He could hear Bobby calling his name in panic but was unable to respond to respond to him_. _

"_Oh god Mary, please help protect our baby" _he thought as he felt blackness encroaching upon him. It terrified him to think he could die possibly die from suffocation with an angry spirit fixated on his baby boy. Just as he was about to pass out, he felt the pressure against his throat relax and he slid to the floor greedily sucking in air. Thinking that Bobby had freed himself and done something to dispel the spirit, John was blown away to look up and see a teenaged boy standing in front of Miranda and that he looked somewhat like Sammy. "_Could it be?" _he thought as he saw the youngster approaching the spirit confidently and address it as Mama.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Miranda's eyes gleamed as she watched the man before her struggling to breathe as she clenched her fists tight to keep him from drawing in life saving air. She would soon be rid of one of the barriers in her path to happiness once again. She knew her plan was almost fulfilled as soon as she saw the hunter reaching up to try and release the pressure she was applying to his throat. Just a few more minutes now and he would be stone cold dead.

She quickly lost her death grip upon the hunter though when she saw another materializing right before her very eyes. "Richie" Miranda exclaimed breathlessly as sheer happiness enveloped her being. It had been so long since she had seen her baby and she didn't think she'd ever see his angelic face again. Tears burst from her eyes as she heard the one word her heart ached to hear the most "Mama."

"Mama, I've missed you so much" Richie said as he threw his arms around his mother feeling her arms also surround him. He had longed to be held by her for so long now and finally his wish was coming true. He didn't know how he arrived back at the house in which he used to live, but he knew he had a purpose. He was destined to keep his mother from committing a horrible wrong and saving her soul.

Releasing his hold from his mother's neck, he looked into her beautiful eyes and said "Mama, why do you hurt these people? They have done you no wrong."

"You're wrong baby, these men are evil just like your father was." Pointing to John, she said "That one is a cold hearted bastard. He claims to be a loving father, yet he left his sick child behind. He does not deserve him. He should be with me, with us now."

"No Mama, you're wrong. Look into his eyes and you will see the love he holds for his children. Why do you think he protects them so fiercely even under the threat of death He never wanted to leave his son alone. That's why he made sure he had someone coming to watch over him mother."

As Miranda focused on her son, she was slowly relinquishing her hold on the two hunters. Could it be true that her Richie was right? Was this man a good father, living his life and raising his sons the best way he could? Taking her son's advice, she looked into John's eyes and saw the pain the man had suffered as he was forced to leave the child home alone. She could see the immense guilt he held at not being able to give his sons the perfect life. Closing her eyes, she searched John's memories. She saw the joy the family shared when little Sammy was born and the pride that was upon the hunter's face. Mike had not even stood by her side after Richie was born, he was too busy getting drunk. Through the years, she saw the way that the two oldest Winchesters tried to protect the youngest from learning the truth about what was really out there and how it had devastated them once they knew Sammy had found out the truth from reading John's journal.

Raising her hand to cover her mouth, Miranda hung her head in regret. "I was wrong, so wrong" she intoned regretfully. Knowing that she needed to move on, to find peace, she once again looked John in the eyes. "Please forgive my transgressions against your family. I realize now how wrong I was, but what I did, I did out of love."

John nodded his head once to acknowledge he heard what the spirit had said to him. She had caused too much heartache and put Sammy's life in jeopardy. He just couldn't forgive her for that right now. He watched as Richie reached out for his mother's hand and a vivid light glowed around them. "Please tell Sammy I'm sorry" Miranda said just before her and Richie faded out of existence.

John breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the spirits evaporate. He walked over and helped Bobby to move the heavy bed so that he could free himself. He quickly packed what little belongs he and the boys owned and packed them into the trunk of the Impala while Bobby set the bones located in the wall afire, neither hunter caring that it would also burn the house down.

"Let's roll" John said to Bobby as he joined him in the Impala needing to get back to the hospital to his sons.

**TBC **_**I plan on the next chapter being an epilogue to the story where Sammy heals at Bobby's unless you would like to see John and Bobby make Miranda's husband pay for what he did.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Child of Innocence Ch. 11_**

_**Disclaimer: **Supernatural and it's characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I am only playing in their sandbox for a little while._

_**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait. To make up for that, I've made this chapter longer than usual._

**_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_**

_**Previously: **John breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the spirits evaporate. He walked over and helped Bobby to move the heavy bed so that he could free himself. He quickly packed what little belongs he and the boys owned and packed them into the trunk of the Impala while Bobby set the bones located in the wall afire, neither hunter caring that it would also burn the house down. "Let's roll" John said to Bobby as he joined him in the Impala needing to get back to the hospital to his sons._

As John pulled out of the driveway, he could see the conflagration of where they had lived burning in his rearview mirror, he was happy to finally put the place behind him. He couldn't believe that he had actually rented a place that was haunted, and even worse, left his youngest behind in the house alone. How could he have been so frigging stupid not to have checked the house with his EMF meter before moving his boys in. John slammed his hand on the wheel in frustration and muttered a curse under his breath.

Bobby looked over at the hunter beside him wondering what was going through John's mind. He knew he was blaming himself for leaving Sammy behind, but he sensed there was more going on in his close friend's mind. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked willing to listen if that was what John needed.

John glanced over at Bobby and saw the weary look in his eyes, the same look that his own eyes probably held now after everything they had just went through together. Sighing, John scrubbed his left hand across his face while his right one kept it's hold on the steering wheel. "I was stupid Bobby, and that stupidity could have cost me my youngest son. It could have killed you also."

"John don't, don't blame yourself for what happened. You couldn't have known the house contained an angry spirit you idjit" Bobby said hoping to get through to his friend.

"Damn it Bobby, I'm a hunter as well as a father. I should have realized that something wasn't right with the house since the rent was so low, that alone should have set off alarm bells in my head but I was just too damned concerned about saving money."

Knowing that he had to change John's line of thinking before the guilt could eat the man alive, Bobby said "Tell me this, just how many times have you researched or checked a place with your EMF meter before you and the boys moved in?"

Seeing realization light up in his friends eyes, Bobby said "That's what I thought--never, so how dare you blame yourself for not doing it this time John."

Realizing that Bobby was right, John said "Thanks dude, that helps me feel a little better about the situation" as he pulled into the parking lot of Jefferson's clinic.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As John and Bobby walked into Sammy's room, they marveled at the sight that met their eyes. Dean had climbed into Sammy's bed sometime during the night while they were away and had pulled Sammy in close to his chest and flung a protective arm around him. Both boys were obviously sleeping peacefully from the looks on both of their faces. John had no doubt that Dean had probably stayed awake most of the night otherwise he would have woken up as soon as they entered the room.

Being careful not to awaken his boys, John reached out and placed a palm against Sammy's forehead finding it cool to the touch. "Fever's gone" he whispered to Bobby as he walked over to pull a blanket from one of the shelves. He covered both of his boys with it and was about to walk away when he heard Dean mumble "Thanks Dad."

"Go back to sleep kiddo" he whispered as he placed a comforting hand on Dean's arm to let him know it was okay to stand down, that he was there to stand guard. He stood there and watched as Dean relaxed back in sleep, though he kept his arm securely around Sammy. Watching the two of them like that reminded him of simpler times when the boys were little and he could protect them from the horrors of the world.

Turning around to face Bobby he said "Bobby, I've been thinking, we can't allow that abusive bastard that killed Miranda and their son to get away with the murders. We've got to stop him before he has a chance to abuse and kill others."

"I was hoping you would say that" Bobby said with a smile as he placed his laptop on the table in the room. He was already planning to hunt the bastard down on his own if John wasn't up to it. He went to work on the computer and pulled up the records of the county courthouse where the Montgomery's had lived. He found the marriage certificate which provided him a social security number. He then broke into the federal data base to gain access to Mike's employment record. He was surprised to find that the brutal child killer lived and worked only a few towns away.

"Got him" Bobby informed John as he read of the details of where them man lived and worked. "Turns out the bastard lives only a two hour drive away in Allamakee County. He's been working at a processing plant there. I can't find much more on him so I'm thinking he has kept to himself over the past few years to make sure that he was never suspected in the disappearances of his wife and child."

"Well, we will just have to remedy that situation later tonight. Right now I think we both need to get some rest while we can" John said while stretching his tired, aching body, grimacing at the movement. His back still hurt like hell and his ribs were feeling the effects of having been kicked earlier.

"John, don't you think you should have Jefferson check you out. You hit that dresser pretty hard" Bobby said just as Jefferson happened to walk into the room. John was just about to tell Bobby he was fine when he heard Jefferson's voice behind him.

""I want to take a look at your back John so you can either take the shirt off or I'll cut it off" Jefferson stated leaving no room for argument. Rolling his eyes, John gingerly pulled off his shirt and waited for Jefferson to examine his back.

Jefferson whistled when he saw the vivid bruising that covered the lower half of John's back. "Damn, that spirit got you good" he said as he started prodding the bruises with his fingertips checking for ruptured discs and spinal alignment. "Doesn't look like there's any major damage, but those bruises are going to last for a while" Jefferson said as he walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled a small vial and hypodermic syringe from it.

Walking back over towards the eldest Winchester, Jefferson said "John, I'm going to give you something for the pain that will help you to relax also" he said as he withdrew some of the contents from the bottle.

"I said I'm fine, you don't have to do that" John stated pulling away from Jefferson. He was in no mood for an injection of any kind.

"Dad, please let him help you" John heard his youngest whisper as he turned around to see Sammy looking at him with pleading eyes.

Rushing over to his youngest, John ran his fingers through Sammy's hair and asked "How you doing kiddo?"

"M'Okay Dad, but I would feel better if you let Jefferson help you" Sam said weakly while fingering the nasal canula that now replaced the oxygen mask.

John reached out and grasped Sammy's hand between his to keep it from dislodging the tube providing oxygen to his youngest. "I'll make you a deal tiger, you go back to sleep and I'll let Jefferson give me the shot."

Sammy smiled and nodded his head before closing his eyes and fading quickly off to sleep. After bending down a placing a kiss on Sammy's forehead, John turned around to Jefferson and asked "Do I need to drop em?" He groaned and started fingering his belt when Jefferson nodded his head with a smirk. He lowered his jeans and then felt Jefferson lower the top right side of his boxers before he felt the needle enter the skin. He bit his bottom lip as the medicine created a burning sensation as it entered his body.

After Jefferson was finished, John quickly pulled up his jeans and said "Don't you say one freaking word Bobby" before walking over and laying down on the other bed in the room. Within minutes John could feel a numbing sensation encompass his back. "Watch over my boys Bobby" he mumbled before falling asleep.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When John next awoke it was to the sounds of laughter coming from his fourteen year old. He couldn't imagine hearing a better sound in the world as he opened his eyes to look over and see Dean telling Sammy all about Nurse Melissa's earlier advances toward Bobby. "You shoulda seen him Sammy, Bobby's face was so red when the nurse patted his butt. Who would have ever thought the old coot still had it in him."

"Who ya calling an old coot" Bobby grumbled as he gave Dean the finger causing Sammy to laugh again.

"Bobby, not in front of the kid" Dean said in mock alarm at being given the one finger salute before he suddenly felt a pillow smacking him in the face. "Alright, you asked for it kiddo" Dean said as he turned around and started tickling his younger brother.

"Dean stop" Sammy gasped out as he tried to fight off his brother's hands.

"You heard him Ace" John said as he sat up and swung his legs off the bed wincing a little at the pain in his back. He didn't want Sammy to be too stressed after everything he had been through.

"You okay Dad? Dean questioned as he stopped ticking his brother and focused on his dad after having seen him wince.

"Yeah, it's nothing I can't handle" John informed Dean not wanting his children to worry about him. "You boys hungry?" he asked as he looked at the clock on the wall and noticed how long he had slept.

"A little" Dean admitted after having skipped the breakfast and lunch the clinic had provided since the food really looked nasty. He had made sure that Sammy ate his chicken broth and Jello though so he could start rebuilding his strength.

"What about you Sammy, you want anything?" John asked knowing that his youngest had to be starving after a week of not being able to keep anything down.

"No Sir, I don't think my stomach is ready for takeout yet" Sam answered feeling nauseous at the thought of eating greasy food."

"You need to eat something Sammy, I'll ask Jefferson if you can have some chicken noodle soup" John said before he and Bobby walked out the door to go pick up their evening meal since it was already six o'clock.

John returned thirty minutes later will grilled chicken, macaroni and cheese, green beans and corn. He didn't want Sammy to get sick from the smell of greasy takeout knowing his stomach was still pretty weak. He also pulled out a container of chicken noodle soup for Sammy because Jefferson had given his permission for Sammy to have some.

Not long after they had finished eating, Sammy nodded off to sleep while John and the others sat around the table to talk. They needed to discuss their plans for making sure that Miranda's husband paid for his crimes. The hunters had decided the best way to go was to frame Michael Montgomery for arson hoping that the crime would push investigators to look further into his past and possibly discover hidden DNA in the ashes to convict him for murder. The fire marshal and police investigators would have to wait until the rubble of the house had cooled enough before they started searching for evidence giving the hunters enough time to enact their plan.

Jefferson had volunteered to keep an eye on Sammy knowing that he would most likely sleep through the rest of the evening and night allowing Dean to participate in taking down Miranda's husband.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A few hours later found The Winchesters and Bobby sitting outside the processing plant where their prey worked. It was a Friday evening and they knew that Mike enjoyed his time at the bar on payday. They sat and watched as the workers exited from the plant at the end of their shift. Finally spotting their target, they saw him climb into his red Jeep Cherokee and pull out of the parking lot. John pulled out a few cars behind and followed the man to Lloyd's Tavern on the outskirts of town. The three hunters entered the tavern, Dean using a fake ID made for him by his dad.

Setting their plan in motion, John staggered up to the bar pretending to be drunk. "Hey man, I want another Bu-Bu-…Hey Bobby what's that beer called again, oh yeah I want a Budweiser" he slurred to the bartender. As the bartender handed over his drink, John stumbled away and accidentally ran into Mike Montgomery spilling his beer on the man.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mike exploded as he felt himself drenched in beer. He didn't need this shit after working a twelve hour shift.

"S-Sorry there dude" John hiccupped. "Didn't s-see you standing there" he said as he slapped the man hard on the shoulder

Dean and Bobby laughed as they watched John playing the part of a perfect drunk. They knew within a few minutes that the fists would start flying with the obnoxious way that John was acting, which was exactly what John wanted to happen. He wanted Mike to know what it felt like to beaten by somebody else.

"Get you slimy hands off me" Mike shouted as he pushed John away. "You're nothing but a filthy, no good drunk."

"Hey, who you calling a no good drunk" Bobby shouted as he walked up to the man. He used his right Index finger to poke Mike firmly in the chest. "Nobody talks about my friend like that" he yelled right in his face.

That was the last straw to Mike. He wasn't going to let some yahoo's come into his bar and treat him like a dog in front of his coworkers. He raised his right fist and swung at Bobby's face who quickly deflected the hit with his arm and struck back with an uppercut landing a glancing blow causing Mike to stagger.

"You son of a bitch" growled Mike as he threw himself towards Bobby to be blocked by John who deftly tackled the man to the floor. The bar suddenly erupted into a melee as sober and drunk men alike joined into the fight, the combatants all mingling into one big mass.

Seeing an opening, John and Bobby dragged Mike towards the back of the bar where John taunted the man. "You're so tough that you beat the hell out of women and children, well it's time you take on somebody your own size" John said as he jabbed his fist and connected solidly with Mike's right eye instantly stunning the man.

"Who the hell are you" Mike asked as he suddenly paled. Surely there was no way these men knew what he had done in his past. He had been too careful.

"I'm the bastard that's gonna make you pay for the death's of your wife and son" John spat out as he held Mike by his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. "When I'm finished with you, you'll wish you were the one who died" John intoned as he raised his right knee and slammed it into the abuser's ribs. John used his Marine combat training to beat the crap out of Mike, though he did take a few glancing blows himself causing his back to spike in pain a few times. By the time John was finished, Mike had two black eyes, a broken nose, and a split lip along with a few cracked ribs. One last blow to the groin area and Mike succumbed to the pain and passed out.

Reaching quickly into the man's pocket, Dean pulled out his work ID badge and a small black hair comb using a glove to do so. The items would be planted at the crime scene for investigators to find. The three hunters then left the bar as the fight continued on without them. Bobby quickly grabbed the lighter fluid he had used to set the house afire and planted it in Mike's Jeep Cherokee. Climbing into the Impala where John and Dean was waiting for him, Bobby said "It's done, let's go plant the evidence inconspicuously and get back to Sammy.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The sun was just dawning on the horizon as the weary hunters returned to the hospital. They walked into the clinic to find Jefferson watching over Sammy as he read through some of his patients files.

"My boy doing okay?" John asked as he flopped down into one of the waiting chairs. Damn, but he was tired. He wasn't surprised to see Bobby lay on the other bed in the room while Dean pulled a chair up beside Sammy and rested his palm on Sammy's chest.

"He's fine John. As a matter of fact, I plan on taking him off of the oxygen completely later this morning. He sleep peacefully through the night without having any coughing spells and his fever never returned. I'm planning on releasing him today as long as you have a place to take him where he can get a few weeks of rest."

"That's fantastic news" stated John as he smiled from the look of sheer happiness that crossed Dean's face knowing his baby brother was doing so well. "Bobby has invited us to stay with him for a while and I took him up on the offer."

"Promise me one thing John, promise me that there will be no hunting, at least not for Sammy until I give the all clear. I plan on dropping by Bobby's a few times to check up on the kid's progress."

"You can count on it Doc" Dean answered before John could even open his mouth. "There's no way I'm letting Sammy do anything until he's one hundred percent better."

"You heard him Doc" John said as he yawned and leaned back into the chair and promptly fell asleep.

As promised, Sammy was released later in the day and the hunters traveled to Sioux City with Dean telling a disbelieving Sammy all about the ghost of Miranda and how she had tried to claim him as her own.

**_A few weeks later_**

Bobby and the Winchesters were all watching television when a breaking news alert came on announcing that one Michael Montgomery had been arrested for the deaths of his wife and son who had previously been reported missing. DNA evidence from the house fire proved that their bodies had been buried somewhere within the house. The police suspected that Mike had returned and burned the house down fearing their bodies would eventually be found. They found evidence at the crime scene linking him to the arson. He would be going to trial for murder.

"Yes, the bastard is finally going to pay" Bobby said as he raised the beer he was drinking in salute to the police. Miranda and her son could now truly rest in peace.

**THE END**


End file.
